Erratic Lyra
by Swielle
Summary: Lyra wants a pokemon so bad that she will go against her mother, make fun of Ethan and ... mouth off to creepers? Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I, _Swielle_, do not own Pokemon. Not one little bit :'(**

**Okay, so I _know_ not everything that happens here does not happen in the game SoulSilver or HeartGold. So it is AUish... Not really but whatever. But I do hope you enjoy. ;) **

:::::

Even when she was young Lyra Kotone was observant. In time, it helped make her the smart teen she was now... it also made her odd. With only one friend, ("_Don't be worried about _my_ social life mother; be worried about your own. Also, Ethan is the only person in this town my age."), _Lyra was content with her life. To her, the only thing that could be improved was her romantic life and she didn't really give a ponyta's tail about that. What she _did,_ however, give a ponyta's tail about was going on a pokémon journey.

To make things worse, Ethan had received his marill a day ago from his father and Lyra was... ticked off.

"Mother, Ethan's father got him a pokemon and you won't let me have one! I'm older than Ethan and _much_ more responsible!" Lyra had barged in, face almost red in anger. She could not believe that Ethan was allowed a pokemon and not her.

Lyra's mother, a woman with much more gray hair than someone her age should have had, sighed and answered her daughter. "Lyra dear, you most definitely cannot have a pokemon. You say you are responsible but could you really take care of one? Do you not remember Hammy the hamster? He died in five days because you forgot all about him."

Lyra scowled at her mother with her eyes pointed in a glare. So she had forgotten about a hamster, she was sure lots of others have too. She wouldn't forget about a pokemon though. She told her mother just that, and all she got in reply was a shake of the head and a firm no. Lyra, being that stubborn girl she was, let out an angry shriek and stormed up the stairs to her room.

She hasn`t come out since.

:::::

Lyra`s mother knocked on her obstinate daughter`s bedroom door. All she got in reply was a muffled "go away".

"Lyra, sweetie, Ethan is here to see you!"

"Tell him I said to fudge off. We are not friends anymore."

Lyra`s mother gasped. "Don`t talk like that Lyra! It`s inappropriate!"

"All I said was fudge. Not a bad word mother. It's not like I said fuc-"

"_Lyra!_" Her mother swiftly cut her off. "You come out here right now!"

"Fine! I hate you!"

"I know... I know."

:::::

Ethan was standing outside the Kotone home, waiting for Lyra to come out. His marill was jumping in the grass right beside him and he smiled. The thing was just too cute. "Aw, look at you! Aren't you just precious? Who's a good marill? You are!"

He then heard someone clear their throat, cutting him off before he could continue his rambling. There stood Lyra, hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised and lips curled up in a smirk. "Er, I mean hi Lyra how are you doing?"

Lyra's smirk grew. "I think the real question here should be how _you_ are? What was all that? Have you gone mental on me Ethan?"

Ethan blushed slightly, looked away and said, "N-no, I definitely did not. I just... um... sorry, it was nothing."

Lyra shrugged and looked down at his marill, lips curving downward in a frown. The thing was a little blue water rat. _Ethan _owned a little blue water rat. She couldn't help the laughter that flowed out from her. It was just too funny.

Ethan's blush grew as she laughed. "What are you laughing at Lyra?" All he got in answer was more laughter. "S-stop it, Lyra!"

Lyra forced herself to stop for Ethan's sake for if the boy blushed any harder he would look redder than a tomato.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to come out to Route 29 with me to help train marill. Do you?"

Lyra decided that yes, she did want to go with him... only because she wanted to see the little blue water rat faint to a rattata.

:::::

She had gotten her wish, of course. As soon as the little blue water rat fainted to the fierce some (_Not really!) _rattata, Ethan burst out in _very manly_ tears. Lyra being the supportive friend she was burst out in shrill laughter, clutching her stomach, which only made him cry harder. Ethan promptly picked up his marill, sniffling and sobbing as he did so, and ran back to New Bark Town. Lyra continued till her laughter bubbled to a stop and finally wiped the tears from her eyes. _Too funny,_ she thought as she shook her head and slowly followed Ethan back to town.

When she arrived to the small town of New Bark, Lyra instantly went to Professor Elm's lab. Maybe, just maybe, if she gave him the kicked poochyena look he might consent to finally giving her a pokemon... probably not. It never worked before, but she would go in and try anyway.

Inside, she saw a nervous Professor Elm looking around uneasily. She bolted up to him, scaring him in the process as his back was turned, and asked him what his issues were. Because Lyra knew that Professor Elm _definitely_ had issues. He looked around before bending down and whispering "There is someone watching me Lyra! He's at the window! Look! No, no _don't _look just listen please. Do you thing you can go see who he is? I'm starting to get freaked out."

Lyra raised a brow and answered, "What's in it for me, huh?"

"Anything! Anything you want! Just make him stop!" Elm replied.

Devious Lyra agreed, because who wouldn't want the opportunity to get anything she wanted? Lyra strolled out of the lab, took a turn and peeked at the creeper. He had very girly red hair, but obviously was a boy. His face was squished against the window of the lab. He must really have problems if he was spying on Elm. Lyra confidently walked over and tapped the creeper on the shoulder. He sharply turned around to stare at her. Lyra put on the fakest smile she ever could and exclaimed at the top of her lungs, "Hi, how are you Mister Creeping-on-Elm?"

The boy looked confused for a moment before glowering at her and said, "Leave me alone! Go away!" At this point, the creeping boy firmly placed his hands on Lyra's shoulders, giving her a mighty shove backwards before turning away and pressing his face back to the glass window.

Lyra was stunned for a second before jumping up and running back over to the creeper. "Hey, you! Look at me you redheaded retard! Do _not,_ and I repeat, do _not _put your disgusting sausage-fingers on me again! Oh, and before I forget leave right now or I will call... uh... somebody very scary to come and get you! Leave now!" Lyra yelled in an enraged voice. The redheaded retard got a terrified look on his face before jumping into the trees. Lyra huffed and brushed herself off before going back into Elm's lab.

"The creeping redheaded retard is gone Professor! Now, for my reward..." Lyra trailed off and got a conniving look on her face before telling Elm exactly what she wanted.

Needless to say, twenty minutes later she left with a satisfied look on her face, a totodile pokeball in hand _("Oh man! Chikorita and cyndaquil are _so _cute! Give me the totodile."),_ and a slight skip to step.

:::::

**Also, please review... only my second story so it would be helpful... I was also thinking that maybe I might expand on this more. Not going through the whole game but just a few particular scenes... but I'm not sure so please tell me! I'll mark it complete. Thanks ~_***


End file.
